Snow and Rain
by darkdreamlover
Summary: A mother and her son try to out run the Saxons to Hadrian's Wall, Once they get there what happens? TristanxOC
1. What weather brings

I know its short but its a lil snipette let me know what ya think :D

love,

dark

* * *

><p>Chp1<p>

What weather brings

* * *

><p>Snow and rain complete opposites, and yet so very much similar. Many consider it a bad omen when both dance in the sky together, like lovers. One cold, but melts at the slightly warmth and can hold on for long season. The other, free moving, that can bring relief or damage and takes what every form it needs to. Both were the same and yet different, both cool and refreshing and both dangerous on occasion. Their tango left many people unsure of that to make of them, is it rain, snow or both. Is it good, bad or neither? For those old and ageing, they believed that this brought bad omens, for those young and hopeful it meant a beautiful combination of the same thing in different forms. The night had let free the sun and what welcome many people was this intriguing tango of snow and rain.<p>

"something bad is going to happen today" an older man said as he noticed the snow and rain dancing together in the sky as it fell on to his opened hand.

"that's not what my momma says" a small voice said that drew the old man's gaze to the young boy

"Okay Thor and what does your momma say" the old man said as he knelt down to the boys height

"well she says that it's a good sign that spring is coming and winter is fading, and that new changes are coming" Thor said with a smile as the combination of weather mad his blonde hair have speckles of white in it.

The old man just shook his head at the young boy and laughed "your momma doesn't know what she is taking about boy"

"Gusitv are you poisoning my son's mind again?" a women's voice said as she walked out from behind a hut and had a painted stallion on a rope behind her

"no I wasn't Kearia" Gusitv said as he patted the boy on the head

"that's what I thought" she said as she walked over and picked up Thor "because if you were I could tell your wife that you are tyring to corrupt my son when he is still too young"

"don't!" Gusitv said as he head fear in his voice "she will not feed me for 2 days!" he then patted to his belly "I can't live without food"

"you got storage" Kearia said with a chuckle as Thor just giggled "Speaking of your wife, she is looking for you and she is waving an angry pot around that I think she wants to use on you"

"shit" Gusitv said as he hurried off to his hut

"hi momma" Thor said as he hugged his mother

"hello love" Kearia said as she kissed his head "you ready to learn to ride again"

"of course, I am going to be the best horse master ever, just wait and see momma!" Thor said as he wiggled out of Kearia's arms and ran towards the tri-color painted horse.

Kearia watched her 6 year old son try to get on the horses back by himself. She smiled gently as she saw Milo, the horse bend down on his front legs so Thor could climb on himself. She had found Milo abandoned and tied to a tree a few months back in the woods, she brought him home and earned his trust and saw how well Milo was with her son and decided that that would be her son's horse. Milo watched over Thor when she wasn't around much like her own horse Pavi.

"look momma I got on all by myself!" Thor said happily as Milo walked over to Kearia who petted his soft red nose

Kearia looked around as she heard drums and looked cautious around before dismissing the noise for some children playing the other part of the village, before she turned back to her son.

"oh I see that love very good job" Kearia said with another smile at her son when suddenly a loud shout was heard, and she saw Gusitv running towards them and was carring weapons "what is it Gusitv?"

"Saxons" he said "a scout saw them off the cliff face, get Thor and head south to Hadrian's Wall Kearia"

"I can help you Gusitv" Kearia said as she felt him grab her arms in a firm grip

"you have lost to much already, now go before they come" Gusitv said "others have already started to leave" Kearia then noticed Gusitv's wife, Nora on a horse riding over to them. "Nora will be going with you and Thor"

"momma whats going on" Thor said as Nora rode over to him and tied Milo's reins to her saddle horn

"Its alright my dear" Nora said and kissed Thor on the forehead, she was like Thor's grandmother and Kearia's mother. "the three of us are just going on a trip, a long trip"

"really!" Thor said happily

"Kearia gather what you must and go quickly before the reach the village" Gusitv said as he kissed Nora one last time and ran back.

Kearia quickly vanished into her hut and gathered everything that she couldn't leave behind. Soon Pavi was loaded up with furs, weapons and supplies. Kearia took a bow and gave it to Nora who strapped it behind her back as she readjusted the arrows that lay on the side of her saddle.

"we must go, I have Thor" Nora said and Kearia nodded as she jumped on Pavi "let us pray we make it"

Suddenly drums were being heard louder and yelling and they all took off, Nora in front with Thor. Once they were a little ways from the village Kearia looked back at her village and saw it brunt and could hear screams of women she knew. She could image what was happening to them and tried to put the images of what she knew was happening far from her mind, because for the sake of her son she must be strong as well as for Nora. She must lead them to Hadrian's Wall.


	2. Nightfall

Chp 2

Nightfall

Days had past and the snow had begun to fall more than the rain. Thor was now with his mother sleeping inside a blanket against her chest as Milo still trotted behind Nora. A thin layer of snow was evident on both Nora and Kearia, they had been traveling nonstop for about 4 days. They had enough food for Thor but had to stop soon to get some food for them and the horses.

"Nora" Kearia said as her breathe left smoke behind "we should find some shelter before nightfall, I feel that a blizzard will happen soon"

"I was thinking the same" Nora said as she scanned around "over there we can find some shelter in the woods before nightfall."

Kearia nodded as they kicked the horses to head over to the woods, once they got there, Kearia had gently gotten off of Pavi and placed Thor against a tree and Milo went down on his knees to keep him warm as Pavi watched them.

"I will look for food" Kearia said as she took the bow off her back as Nora dismounted and tied her horse to a tree.

"I will start a fire and a small shelter" Nora said as she took out her dagger and began to cut branches. "eyes of hawks and ears of wolves"

Kearia nodded to Nora as she ventured into the woods deeper and listened to what was around her. She stopped when she heard hooves and saw a buck alone and she took her aim and waited a moment before she let the arrow flying with it landing on its mark right into the buck's chest at his heart where it ran a few feet and dropped to the ground. Kearia quickly moved to the deer and saw it was still semi alive so she took out her knife and quickly ended its suffering. She then took out her dagger and cleaned out the deer leaving the entrails for the other scavengers of the woods, which she knew would appreciate the meal. She then dragged the lighter buck back to where she saw Nora had started a fire and built a small shelter that covered the horses and themselves.

Nora looked up and saw Kearia dragging the buck and got up and helped her as they brought it under the shelter and tied its hind legs to a low laying branch as they proceeded to skin the deer and remove the meat which Nora then placed on the fire where she was going to smoke the meat since Nora built a small covering over the fire to let them do it. Thor had stirred a little but stopped when Kearia placed her blanket on him to keep him warm and held a sweet smile towards her son. Kearia then pulled out some grain and hay that she managed to put on the back of Pavi to the three horses.

"a little for now until we get to the wall" Kearia said to them and they nodded their heads in understanding

"we are still days from the wall" Nora said as the fire illumined her graying hair "more if this snow keeps up"

"I know" Kearia said with a frown upon her face as she brushed her dirty brown blonde hair out of her face "we will get there" she then turned to look at Thor "we must"

A sudden noise caught their attention and they both had weapons in their hands as they realized it was voices they were hearing, not knowing whether it was friend or foe they stay on alarmed. They saw a man leading them and he told the others to stop when they spotted Nora and Kearia's shadows with the fire.

"who's there" his voice rang out "come out now"

Nora nodded to Kearia and made a move to go outside and told Kearia to stay with Thor underneath the covering.

"I should be asking that" Nora said as she stepped out "we did not see any when we stopped"

"I am sorry my lady" the man said as he put his sword away "I am Arthur, and these are my knights we are heading to Hadrian's Wall may I ask what you are doing"

"the same" Nora said "my daughter and grandchild are with me, the Saxons attacked us and we fled"

"are there no others" Arthur asked with worry in his voice

"we are the only survivors" Kearia said as she stepped next to Nora revealing herself to Arthur.

"you can travel with us" he said and they both agreed.

Thor had woken up shortly after and was asking all the knights about everything he could think of, Kearia noticing this walked over and gently picked up Thor.

"I am sorry if he bothered you" Kearia said

"its not problem" Dagonet said

"I got little bastards of my own so I'm use to it" Bors said as Kearia ruffled Thor's hair

"come, time for bed for you " Kearia said as Thor groaned

"do I have to momma" Thor said as he waved bye to the knights

"yes you do" Kearia said as she walked back over to a wagon and Thor climbed inside "sleep love I will see you in the morning" she smiled as Thor let out a small yawn

"night momma" Thor said as he vanished inside and Kearia headed back over to where her horses were and saw Lancelot sitting against a tree rubbing something.

"I would like to think one does that in private" she said and it startled him

Lancelot looked at Kearia and laughed "that's not what I was doing" he said as he showed her "it was from my sister"

"I see" Kearia said "that's Sarmatia isn't it"

"yes" Lancelot said "how do you know"

"I grew up there" Kearia said which surprised Lancelot

"what are you in Britain" Lancelot said

"it's a long story" Kearia said "perhaps another time when we are not fleeing the saxons" and Lancelot gave a nod "good night Lancelot" he just gave her a nod as Kearia walked over to where she sent Thor to sleep and laid down and felt Thor snuggle against her body "my sweet lil boy" she kissed his head and fell asleep.

Early, before the sun rose Kearia woke up and saw Nora was now sleeping next to them so that Thor was in the middle of the two women. Kearia gently detached Thor from her and headed outside, the snow had stopped and she notice Pavi trot over to her as her feet touched the ground.

"I know" Kearia said as she patted Pavi who nudged against her and Kearia mounted Pavi and headed off a little ways into the woods to make sure the Saxons were not close. A sudden noise alerted her and she quickly drew her bow and turned and aimed it where the sound was coming from and saw the knight she heard was called Tristan ride out from behind a tree and she relaxed and dropped the bow.

"your up early" he said

"I always am" Kearia said "use to making sure the road is safe for my son" she then nudged Pavi forward and heard Tristan follow. "you are their scout"

"yes" Tristan said as he ended up alongside of Kearia as they both rode in silence.

Soon enough they encountered a few Saxons that had traveled ahead from the rest of the army. Kearia swore under her breath as she drew her bow against and Pavi took off towards them and she shot 2 of them in the head making them immediately fall to the ground, she dodged a few arrows from their cross bow before Tristan killed the remaining 3.

"they are close" Kearia said "we should leave"

Tristan just nodded to Kearia as he jumped of his horse and picked up the cross bow before getting back on and both of them headed back to camp. What they found when they got back was surprising to say the least. The roman official was dead with an arrow to his chest, and his guards were all swordless.

"interesting" Kearia said as she dismounted from Pavi as Arthur walked over to them.

"they are close" Tristan said as he dropped the crossbow "armor piercing"

"how many did you get" Bors asked

"3" Tristan said

"2" Kearia said soflty as Thor came running over but tripped in the snow and got back up and kept running over to her.

"momma" Thor said happily as Kearia smoothily picked him up into her arms

"hello my love" Kearia said and kissed the boy on the cheek "you eat your breakfast"

"yes momma" Thor said

"you wash up" Kearia said and gently tapped Thor on the nose

"yes momma" he laughed

"you give your momma a kiss" Kearia said

"yes momma" Thor said and kissed Kearia on the cheek and then she put him down "gran gran gave me some jerky to momma, to hang on to incase I get hungry later"

"she did now" Kearia said with a smile

"and this" Thor said and showed his mother a horn dagger "I got my very own now"

"why yes it does seem that way" Kearia said "now go get Milo and gran we must get going"

"yes momma" Thor said and ran off tripping again on the snow and getting back up and kept running back to Nora.

"why name him Thor" Galahad asked as he walked over to Kearia with Gawain

Kearia looked at Galahad and Gawain and saw that they expected an answer so Kearia thought of something that would be truthful and short.

"his father wanted him to be named Thor" Kearia said as she excused herself from them to get her supplies back on Pavi before they all left the forest to once against out run the Saxons.


	3. Ice Rush

Hi dearies!,

Sorry I've been slow to update, have had alot to do and I apologize that this chapter is like super short, but I wanted to get something out so you guys know I am working on the story, the next chapters will be longer! I promise fear not!

love,

dark

* * *

><p>Chp 3<p>

Ice Rush

* * *

><p>They had travel for a few miles until they reached a large frozen lake, Kearia had moved Pavi to the outer area to prevent from going towards the middle where the ice could be thin and they would fall. Nora lead Milo with Thor the same route till they saw Arthur stop and they all stopped and waited. Kearia got distracted for a moment and looked at the other side of the lake so she missed what was said. She studied the landscape and looked around and then she noticed Nora was looking at her.<p>

"they are going to stay and fight the Saxons" Nora said as Kearia looked and saw them getting ready for battle along with Guinevere the Woad that traveled with them "the rest of us are to move on ahead to get a small lead on the Saxons and then they will find us"

"you take Thor" Kearia said

"you going to stay" Nora asked and Kearia shook her head

"no, going to watch" Kearia said "in case someone does something stupid"

"well they are men" Nora said with a laugh and handed Kearia some extra arrows and headed off behind a wagon.

Kearia waited so she was the last person to walk past the 7 of them, she sideways glanced at them as she continued to ride on. When she reached the other side of the lake she pulled Pavi to a stop and waited at the edge of the ice. The drums got louder and Kearia would feel each violent beat in her heart, that stung with the pain of her memories. She watched as the Saxons reached the edge of the lake and Bors and Tristan take aim at the Saxons, she knew that they would hit them. This started the battle on the ice.

She watched as more Saxons began to fall and notice that they were trying to cluster to them to break the ice that was underneath them. Kearia looked on with a worried expression as she saw the Saxons drew closer to them.

"FALL BACK" Arthur yelled and Kearia noticed all but Dagonet who grabbed his axe and ran forward "cover him"

"time to go" Kearia said as she kicked Pavi, and Pavi took off at a full gallop towards the men.

Pavi, was use to running on ice so she didn't slip as easily and it was second nature to both Kearia and Pavi. Once they bolted past Tristan, Bors, and Arthur and saw that they were getting close to Dagonet, Kearia pulled on Pavi's reins making her turn and reverse so she was now sliding backwards as Kearia turned and shot some of the Saxons who were firing at Dagonet. She saw him get hit and she undid a rope and just before the ice broke she threw it and lassoes him around his chest and kicked Pavi so she began to gain footing to run the other way. Kearia prevented him from falling in the fridge water and pulled him across the ice back to the others, who were now staring at her.

"I suggest we leave" Kearia said as Bors helped Dagonet up and undid the rope from around his chest as she looked back and saw most of the Saxons had fallen into the icy grave. She then gently nudged Pavi forward and she walked across the ice back to the woods on the other side.

"she's a strange one" Bors said as they headed to the woods as well with Dagonet heavily leaning on him

They met up with Kearia who had a fire going and Nora was getting cleaning supplies and Thor was sleeping against Milo.

"put him here lad" Nora said to Bors who snorted "you're a lad, to me now put him down"

"you waited" Arthur said and Nora nodded

"been around long enough lad that I know when someone is going to do something stupid" Nora said as Dagonet rested against the tree and Nora cut open the part of his tunic that had the arrow sticking out "Kearia get the hot knife"

Kearia nodded and put one of her knives in the fire as Nora put a piece of leather in Dagonet's mouth.

"don't want you waking the boy" Nora said and Dagonet nodded as Kearia walked over with the hot knife "now take a deep breath"

Kearia then broke off the bottom of the arrow and cut so it was flush with the skin, she then took the kife and placed it on the end of the arrow and pushed, Nora held Dagonet as much as she could. As Kearia pushed the knife with the arrow it cauterized the wound, once the tip was out the back, Kearia took out the knife and pulled the arrow out from the back and cauterized the other side. Dagonet was trying hard to not make a sound to wake Thor.

"Kearia get the herbs from my bag" Nora ordered and she moved quickly to a small bag and brought back some green herbs "these with help with the pain and reduce infection"

"thank you" Dagonet said

"your welcome" Nora said as Kearia began to wrap Dagonet off "old Irish works wonders"

"you're Irish" Arthur said with surprise.

"and what a women can't be born in a different place" Nora said as she stood up

"I only mean it must have been hard to cross the sea" Arthur said "and to end up so far north"

"wasn't to bad" Nora said realizing Arthur meant no harm in his statement.

"though Irish's had an accent," Galahad said

"been here so long its mostly gone lad" Nora said as Kearia finished patching Dagonet up "take Kearia here for example, family's from Sarmatia, moved to Ireland and now she lives here"

Kearia gave a look to Nora who just smiled "she's an old bag" Kearia said "but speaks the truth"

"you are a Sarmatian?" Gawain said

"yes by birth" Kearia said with a nod.

"well enough talk sleep time" Nora said as all the men looked at her "don't make me give you sleeping powder"

"yes ma'lady" Arthur said as they all got settled for bed.

"I take first watch, sleep" Kearia said as she stood up and grabbed her bow and sat near a tree that was close but far from everyone else. She heard movement behind her and saw Tristan "you should sleep"

"so should you" Tristan replied

"once my watch is done" Kearia said

"I will watch with you" Tristan said as she stared at Kearia for a moment "how did you end up in Ireland"

Kearia looked at Tristan for a moment complicating wether or not to talk to him. She then decided she would. He was a quiet soul like her and would keep things they spoke about to himself.

"when I was a little girl the Romans came for my brother" Kearia said "my parents got word from a neighboring village, took us and fled as far from the Romans as we could, we ended up in Ireland" Kearia paused for a moment and side glanced at Tristan "I lived there most of my life, till I came here, Thor was just a baby when we arrived"

"he must be 5 or 6" Tristan said and Kearia nodded

"he will be 6 in a few months" Kearia said "I pray it will be safe then" a sudden noise alerted them both and had weapons drew only to see Guinevere walking around "I will shoot her one of these days"

"not before I do" Tristan said

"then I fear sir knight you will have competition" Kearia said with a smile towards Tristan.

"I welcome the challenge" Tristan replied


	4. Warmth

Here is chapter 4 hope you all enjoy! I will begin to update faster because I have a fire under my ass and i want to be able to update weekly on everystory. That is my new goal! wish my luck

love,

dark

* * *

><p>Chp 4<p>

Warmth

* * *

><p>The early morning air had put a chill down everyone's spine; the frigid air was an unwelcomed visitor that they all hoped left soon. They were once again on their path to Hadrian's Wall, Thor was still half asleep on Milo so Nora kept close to him to make sure he didn't fall off.<p>

"that boy sure loves to sleep" Bors said

"yes he does" Kearia said with a small laugh "he can sleep anywhere, but this journey wears on him he has never been so far"

"never though of that" Bors said as Kearia just shook her head and turned her attention to Dagonet who was painfully sitting on a horse.

"how are you feeling Dagonet" Kearia asked as she rode next to him

"better" he said

"we are going to be soon meeting up with the other I would suggest to rest in the wagon" she said

"I am fine" he replied

"don't bother Kearia, all men are too stubborn for their own good" Nora said "they could be dying with their insides out and try to be all tough"

"that is true" Kearia said

"momma!" Thor said suddenly and she moved her head and saw Thor waving his arms at her "come here ! come here!"

"what what" Kearia said as she rode over and saw what he pointed at as they passed a tree.

"the bird is hurt" Thor said and before he could ask Kearia already knowing what her son wanted shook her head and let out a laugh as she turned Pavi around and went to the tree and stood up on her saddle and climbed the tall tree and reached the injured bird who just let Kearia pick it up. "you got it momma"

"yes" Kearia said as she gently wrapped the bird in a leather cloth and climbed down and jumped on to Pavi's back.

"what is it" Thor said as Milo trotted over to let him inspect the bumdle

"a small falcon" Kearia said "its wing is broken"

"can you fix it" Thor asked and Kearia nodded "do it now"

"I have to wait Thor till we stop" Kearia said as she gently put the falcon in front of her in the saddle "patience Thor"

"sorry momma" he said

"why not go and bother Gran" Kearia said with a smile "she hasn't been tricked by you today has she"

"no your right" Thor said and both him and Milo headed off to go and play a trick on Nora.

"sorry, but a little more discomfort till you are better" Kearia told the bird that was with her on the saddle.

A few hours passed and they had stopped to rest and Kearia settled the birds wing with some sticks and the bird was now calming sitting on a log next to the horses as they all were around a fire. The night was quiet and Kearia once Thor was asleep went out to take her watch and was followed by Tristan who had begun to take a habit of watching when she did. Most of the time they sat in silence and enjoyed the presence of each other, no words were needed.

"will you go home after" Kearia said as she broke the silence and side glanced at Tristan.

"I do not know" Tristan said "I doubt there is anything left"

"I would have though all of you would want to return home from being gone for so long" Kearia said

"why haven't you gone home then" Tristan said as she looked at Kearia "you have been gone a long time"

Kearia thought for a moment and stared back out into the night "I think I have been gone too long to go home" she then turned her head back to Tristan "it wouldn't feel right anymore"

Tristan nodded his head in agreement and they went back into their peaceful silence. About halfway through the night they both had decided to retire for the night because they were heading off early in the morning to make it to the Wall before night fall.

A delicious smell woke up the men from their sleep as they saw Nora and Kearia cooking a meal over the remaining burn of their fire that they had started last night. Thor had come into view holding some more wood and dropped next to this mother as he walked over and tried to see what was in the pot.

Nora quickly gently smacked Thor's hand "not done yet my boy"

"aww but I am hungry" Thor said

"you lad have an abyss where your stomach should be" Nora replied with a chuckled as she stirred the pot.

"momma says it's because I am a growing lad and that someday I will be as tall as my dad" Thor said with a bright smile

"you will be a better man than your father" Nora said with a smile and a kiss on his head as she gave him some of the stew.

Kearia ate the stew with the others and then walked over to Pavi to get her ready and felt that Nora was hot on her trail.

"you never told the boy did you" Nora said and Kearia sighed and looked back at Nora and looked around to see the knights were talking to Thor and Thor was keeping him entertained "you can't keep it from Thor forever my love"

"I know" Kearia said "let him dream for a little time longer, he is still a sweet lil boy"

"who will one day be man, his sweetness will fade as his courage and strength come" Nora said as she walked right up to Kearia "you know that"

"yes I know" Kearia said as she looked lovingly towards her son "but for now let him keep it"

"I know how it is" Nora said and hugged Kearia and kissed her on her cheek "he will ask and you will have to answer"

"I know" Kearia said "until then, is when I will tell him, no sooner no later"

"that's a lass" Nora said with a smile.

Soon they were on the road again heading to the wall once again and Kearia was at the end of everyone while Nora had Thor up front behind Arthur and Lancelot who keep laughing as Thor was apparently talking about something interesting the way his hands were moving around rapidly. Nora had taken over the care of the falcon because she knew how to take care of him better than Kearia since before they came to Britain she had once one of her own. Kearia had a sad smile come on to her face as she for what it seems like the first time that Thor wouldn't remain her sweet little boy forever. That he would grow up into a strong man, who could kill people for what he believes, he will marry with a wife and have kids of his own. He will move on to be his own man and not Kearia's little boy, she would have to let him grow up to make his own mistakes and his own victories, that he will leave Kearia to find his own path in life. Those thoughts brought pains to Kearia's chest but also hope, turmoil of a mother that one day her son will leave. Kearia, let out a quiet sigh knowing that she would have to teach Thor everything she could, before this happened.

"you seem troubled" Tristan said as he rode next to Kearia who glanced his way and she turned her face back towards the path ahead of them.

"just thinking of troubling things" Kearia said "that Thor will leave one day, and may not come back"

"he will" Tristan said as he felt Kearia's stare at him "he had a strong love for his mother, he won't leave you forever"

"I hope so" Kearia said "a rather lonely though to spend the rest of life alone"

"what of your husband" Tristan asked quietly so the others did not hear him.

"he is no longer involved" Kearia said "it was a long time ago"

"doesn't mean you have to spend the remaining time alone" Tristan said as he and Kearia looked at each other as the sky opened up again bringing down a light rain. This caused Tristan to look up and then back at Kearia who mirrored his actions.

"what of you" Kearia said "a scout as you are, has he found himself a companion other than your hawk"

"not yet" Tristan said as he hawk flew to his out stretched hand and then moved to his shoulder.

Hours later they had arrived at the wall and Kearia was resting in a room that Arthur had found for her, Nora and Thor, it was a rather large room. Nora and Thor were off to find Vanora, Nora insisted that she find something to do so Kearia would be able to have more free time with Thor, but promised to ask if Vanora needed helped when Nora could and then Kearia would work and Nora would watch Thor. It was dark by the time Kearia awoke and ventured out of her room and to the tavern after asking a man called Jols who was in the stables where it was.

"Kearia! Good of you to join" Gawain said happily with a women in his lap who was giggleing as Gawain kissed her.

"beat that" Galahad said to Tristan as he threw his knife at a chair and then Tristan took a bite of his apple and threw his knife and it landed in the handle of the one that Galahad had thrown "..no fair"

"Tristan how do you do that" Gawain said and Kearia laughed

"he aims for the middle" Kearia said as she walked over to Tristan and took his other knife and then threw it and it landed in the middle of Tristan's.

"exactly" Tristan said

"you make it so easy looking" Galahad said

"practice" Kearia said

"I give up" Galahad said "why not both of you go at it then if your so good"

Kearia shrugged as she walked over and brought the knives back and threw one and Tristan threw his into hers and she then threw one into his. This went on before Galahad and Gawain realized that both of them wouldn't be able to beat each other.

"I see they gave up" Kearia said as Tristan took another bite of his apple "have you seen Thor or Nora"

Tristan pointed to the other end of the tavern where, Nora was helping Vanora serve and Thor was playing with some children.

"they are Bors" Tristan said and Kearia nodded then excused herself as she headed over to Vanora.

"ahh here you are Kearia, Vanora this is my daughter Kearia" Nora said with a smile

"hello" Vanora said as Arthur came and got the knights that they were going to get their papers from the bishop. "you looked like you would be helpful around here"

"I worked at similar places before" Kearia said with a smile.

After sometime Kearia was heading back to her room after Nora and Vanora told her to go, she walked passed a room and saw the knight's storm heading out with papers. She stayed a little ways back as she saw them walk by. Kearia made a detour and headed up to the side of the wall where she could over look most of the land beyond the wall. Footsteps led her attention to behind her as she turned and saw Tristan come to stand besides her.

"the Romans are leaving" Tristan said "leaving it for the Saxons"

Kearia closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh, she knew they were leaving, she knew but yet she still felt as if they had cheated this land, to fight for it and then to leave it.

"cowards" Kearia said "run when a challenge arises."

"they are Romans" Tristan said as they both looked out into the night and they saw lights.

"god no" Kearia said as she strained her eyes "don't tell me"

"Saxons" Tristan said as they heard and alarm sound and countless people were running up on the wall to look.

Soon they both saw Arthur on the wall with them with Guinevere behind them looking out at all the lights that had came into view. Their fear, loss, regret and enemies were now here, before them. There would be no more running. Kearia closed her eyes and took a deep breathe in, she could no longer run, but she hoped she could have.


	5. Past

Here is chapter 5! and i am pleased to give it to you! I hope you like it and if you dont... well i am sorry XD lol

Enjoy,

dark

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Past

* * *

><p>Kearia had left the wall and headed back to her room, she knew what Arthur was going to do and she knew what the knights were going to do. Arthur would stay and fight and he would convince the knights to leave, because they had shed enough blood for the Romans.<p>

"ahh Kearia your back Thor just went to bed that energetic lad" Nora said brightly and then noticed her face. "what's wrong"

"the Saxons are just beyond the walls" Kearia said "you will take Thor and leave with the others"

"no Kearia" Nora said and grabbed her shoulders "Thor should be with his mother till you are old and gray with boons of grandkids"

"Nora, you are like my mother to me" Kearia said "I love you as such, with the care you have given me and Thor over the years, and you know why I must fight, I cannot run anymore"

"I will have Thor go with Vanora and I will fight with you" Nora replied and Kearia shook her head.

"you are his grandmother, he cannot lose us both" Kearia said

"I know" Nora said with sadness laced in her dark eyes "we will wait for you"

"go far" Kearia said as she glanced at Thor sleeping soundless on the bed

"I will" Nora replied "you are going to wait till the knights leave to join Arthur aren't you"

"they have earned their freedom fighting for the land that is not their own for a cause that is as such" Kearia said "my father and mother took my brother and me so we wouldn't endure a similar fate" Kearia then let out a small sigh "I never lost my freedom, so I will fight for the freedom of who are left here, the Woads and the remaining people. They have lost so much already, they deserve to leave with the winds"

"he's there isn't he" Nora said

"no he died a long time ago what is there is corrupted piece of shit" Kearia said with fire in her eyes

"he messed with the momma bear and now he will get her teeth" Nora said

"no he pissed of a Sarmatia women" Kearia said "who just happens to be the bear"

"even better" Nora said "well then let's get you ready" Nora then began to sharpen Kearia's daggers and had a smirk on her face "I wish I could be there to see Cynric face when he sees you there to kill him"

"the expression will be short lived" Kearia promised Nora

"good " Nora said with a wicked smile "are you going to tell them?"

"I don't think it's their business on who Thor's father is" Kearia said "no good will come of dragging the past back to the present"

"good" Nora said and hugged Kearia "the past is where it should be in the past"

Kearia then walked over to Thor sleeping on the bed and kissed his forehead which caused him to roll over and rub his eyes.

"momma?" Thor said sleepily

"you are going to go with gran my love" Kearia said "she will keep you safe"

"are you going away" Thor said as he started at his mother with his bright blue eyes and Kearia brushed his soft blonde hair.

"only for a little while my love" Kearia said and kissed her sons head again "go to sleep, you have a long trip ahead of you tomorrow"

"alright momma" Thor said "I love you momma"

"I love you too my darling lil boy" Kearia said as she smiled as Thor closed his eyes again and Kearia walked over to Nora who handed her, her bow.

"kill as many as you can" Nora said as she hugged Kearia again

"leave none alive" Kearia promised and kissed Nora on the cheek and she grabbed her daggers and placed them on her back "good bye Nora"

"no this isn't goodbye" Nora said "this is we will meet again my daughter"

Kearia gave Nora a sad smile before grabbing arrows and placing them on her back as she quietly walked out of the room and silently headed to the stables. She was about to maneuver around everyone so no one saw her as she saddled up Pavi and escaped into the darkness of the fort and out without anyone noticing her. She wanted in the woods till the sunrise and watched the sun rise and saw Arthur coming up the hill dressed along with his horse in armor. She then looked ahead and saw everyone leaving, she saw Thor with Nora one of the firsts to leave, to cover her absent from the knights.

Kearia saw Bors turn around and yell rush to Arthur who replied, Kearia knew that they wouldn't let him face the Saxons alone. Kearia knew Cedric, Cynric father wouldn't send his whole troops head but what remain of Cynric men first then he would go. Cedric was a violent man who loved others pain, which is why Kearia was intending to give him the most pain he has ever had in his life.

As she closed her eyes and took the smells in from the battle field, Kearia was jolted into the memory when her parents were still alive.

_"that boy is going to be strong, if he is that big already" Kearia's father chuckled as Kearia rubbed her large and swollen belly._

_"oh hush you're not going to make her feel better Kalen" her mother said with a frown_

_"I didn't call her fat Melia" Kalen said as his wife smacked him on the shoulder "what was that for?"_

_"poppa I would be quiet before momma goes and beats you with a pan" Kearia said with a laugh_

_"I would take her advice my love" Melia said with a wicked smile "now when is this husband of yours coming back, he sure likes to go on adventures"_

_"you always ask me that and I always tell you I do not know" Kearia said with a smile "but when he is the baby will be born"_

_"you think of name for the babe" Kalen said as he sat down at the table as Melia brought him an ale._

_"Thor if it's a boy or Morrigan if it's a girl" Kearia said_

_"good strong names" Melia said as she brought her daughter some bread "eat up my love"_

_"thank you momma" Kearia said with a smile as someone ran into their home "hello Nora"_

_"quickly gather what you can" Nora said with rushness in her voice_

_"what has happened?" Kalen said as he stood up_

_"Saxons, Gusitv and some of his men saw ships" Nora said "we must go before they find us"_

_Melia and Kalen sprang into action as they began gathering supplys and Kearia was helping._

_"Kearia go with Nora we will catch up" Melia said_

_"but I can help" Kearia said_

_"you are all we have left my darling girl" Melia said_

_"you make sure that babe lives" Kalen said as he kissed his daughter as did Melia before they send her out of the home with Nora._

_Kearia ran after Nora holding her stomach as they could begin to smell smoke and burning. Kearia looked behind her and froze, Cynric was with the Saxons._

_"Kearia love we cannot stop" Nora said as she felt Kearia stop behind her "what are you looking at" her gazed then landed where Kearia's was "that basterd"_

_"burn everything" Cedric called as Cynric and his men began burning the houses down, and he brunt the one her parents were in._

_Kearia could hear her parents screaming and saw them run out of the house where the Saxons shot them and they fell. Kearia looked down to her stomach and gripped it tightly as she felt Nora tug at her._

_"what are you two still standing here for" Gusitv said as he saw his wife and Kearia looking back on the hill where the village was._

_"I am going to kill him" Kearia said with vemon_

_"later first now you have a wee babe to think of" Gusitv said "flee now fight later"_

_"Kearia lets go" Nora said as she gently grabbed on to Kearia's shoulders and pulled her away to boats that were waiting to take them to a larger ship off the coast._

_On the ship Kearia sat at the edge and watched the see below, a storm was coming she felt it in her bones and the way the waves were crashing against the side of the ship._

_"Kearia come inside before you catch a chill" Nora said walking over and wrapped a blanket around her_

_"alright" Kearia said and went to move when a large pain rushed through her "ugh" she then looked to Nora's face "my water broke"_

_"now!" Nora said "we are about to have a storm"_

_"tell that to the baby" Kearia said with pain laced in her voice as Nora rushed her downstairs._

Kearia opened her eyes when she heard more horses and saw all the knights had joined Arthur, and then she saw how many Saxons there were, she then notice some of the Woads walk out of the woods after they first sacrificial Saxons had came through. As the battle raged on Kearia looked down and saw that all the Saxons were now through the gate, she saw that the Woads had separated them by fire arrows, she search the field for the one person she was looking for. And she found him. Kearia kicked Pavi who took off from the woods straight down the hillside to the battle.

As she passed some of the knights fighting they looked at her for a moment before she rammed Pavi into some Saxons and Pavi trampled over them and continued to not stop for anything in her way. Kearia saw Guinevere about to be attacked by Cynric so she launched from Pavi tackling him to the ground and in the process had her dagger to his throat. Pavi was off in the distance kicking Saxons with her back legs as more tried to get a hold of her, Pavi kicked and bite anyone who dare try to touch her.

"you" Cyrnic said with a dagger to his throat.

"yes me you ass" Kearia said as she swung her dagger and sliced the side of his face and he starred at her in shock.

"Kearia!" Lancelot said fighting his way over

"help Tristan!" Kearia called "I will be fine Lancelot" she looked at him with fire in her eyes and he nodded and went to help Tristan who seemed to be fighting a losing battle with Cedric.

"I knew I saw you at the lake" Cynric said "you saved a knight"

"yes because he is a good man" Kearia said "are you going to fight or talk"

"so eager to die and leave our boy alone" Cynric said

"he isn't your boy, he is mine" Kearia said as she took a knife from her pocket and threw it straight at Cynric, who didn't move fast enough and got it in the shoulder.

"you will regret that" he sneered and Kearia just stared at him while their battle started.

He kept moving to hit Kearia and landed a few hits, but the most devastating ones she narrowly escaped, she wasn't just fighting for herself but for Thor, her little boy. Kearia turned to dodge a hit when she threw her dagger and it hit home in his chest and he fell to the ground. She didn't see him pick up a crossbow till it was too late and Kearia had a bolt stuck in her left shoulder so that her arm was useless. Still Kearia fought on with only dagger good arm and one dagger, but this made her slower and allowed him to cut her legs making it hard for her stand. Kearia looked around and found her own crossbow but saw the bow was broken but the arrow wasn't. She mustered her strength and charged at Cynric and implanted him right near his heart, but he was able to push her back because her strength was waning from the injuries she had. Cynric got up with difficulty and went to deliver a final blow but his blade was stopped by Lancelot who kicked him in the face.

"that's no way to treat a lady" Lancelot said and ran his sword through Cynric neck "I think I would have been killed if I let you die" as he held out his hand for her to take it so he could help her up "I also know some how you wanted to kill him but what good are you to your son dead"

Kearia starred at Lancelot a moment before taking his hand with her only good arm as he helped her up.

"you were going to stab him when he went for you" Lancelot said

"would have been worth the risk" Kearia said as she looked around and saw Arthur carrying a badly injured Tristan towards them and Kearia let out a breathe that she had been holding.

"would you like to explain why you were hear fighting" Lancelot said

"yea we thought you had left with your boy" Bors said as they heard a loud yell and they all turned their head to see Pavi brutally kick a Saxon making his skull crack and fall to the ground where she stomped on her. "isn't that your horse"

"yes isn't she darling" Kearia said with a smile

"your horse scares me" Galahad said

"not the only one" Gawain said as Kearia whistled and Pavi came trotting over with her head held high.

"your such a good horse Pavi, you taught those Saxons" Kearia said as she let go of Lancelot and leaned on Pavi who nodded her head in agreement. "how about we head back to clean up, Nora should be waiting"

"you shouldn't walk" Dagonet said walking over "your legs are bleeding"

"Pavi can carry me" Kearia said "she can take Tristan to so you don't have to carry him Arthur"

"it's alright" Arthur said

"I am fine" Tristan replied

"you have a gaping back wound and you say your fine" Kearia said "defiantly a Sarmatia man"

All the men let out a laugh as they headed back to the wall to heal their injuries. Kearia stayed behind a moment and looked at Cynric's body, she felt some guilt from killing him but she knew he had turned into a monster. She noticed that Cedric was still moving slightly so she walked over to him.

"I see you're still barely alive" Kearia said as she held a dagger in her hand.

"thought we burned you" Cedric sneered at her "payment for turning my son weak"

"he was stronger, and a man, but you made him into a monster. Your son died a long time ago, he was a monster and that's how he died" Kearia said "and as will you, die a monster, and a man because you were never a man"

Kearia then knelt down to Cedric and pushed her dagger slowly into his chest, causing him to cry out in pain. She knew that he wanted a quick death but she wasn't going to give him one, she was going to do the opposite. Kearia slowly rotated her dagger once it was in Cedric's chest and angled it so it hit his heart, she then pushed a little and punctured it and then pulled her dagger out and stood up.

"a slow death for a vile man" Kearia said "may this pain last you all eternity" she started to walk away and turned around and decided to do something that she had wanted to do. She kicked Cedric between the legs so hard it moved him 4 inches on the ground and left him groaning more in pain. "Nora would have castrated you but I don't want to touch you" and with that Kearia left Cedric, dying and in massive pain. "I feel better now" she then mounted Pavi and headed back to the wall.


	6. Of A Curious Nature

I AM SO SORRRRRRYYYY. I have been super busy with work and school and in my spare time I have been trying to catch up on my sleep, I have exams in a few weeks so classes are finishing up and after that I will just have work so it wont be to bad. Also i apologize that this chapter is very short but I wanted to give you all somethign to read for now. I am very sorry for the short chapter.

love,

dark

* * *

><p>Chp 6<p>

Of A Curious Nature

* * *

><p>Tristan woke up to find himself in a dark room where only a few candles were vaguely lighting the room. He tried to sit up in bed but was bushed back down by a soft hand and he turned to see it was Kearia.<p>

"if you attempt to try and escape again I will tie you to the bed" Kearia said "I had to tie Lancelot to the bed"

"bet he enjoyed it" Tristan said as he saw her walk over to a water basin and dip a rag "how long have I been out?"

"a few days" Kearia said "you caught a fever from some dirt that had gotten in your wound, Dagonet and Nora were able to bring it down" she then rung out the cloth and walked back over "turn over, I have to clean your wound again"

Tristan silently obeyed and lies on his stomach and saw Thor sleeping on the floor next to his bed with a toy horse.

"he's been sleeping there" Kearia said "I think he likes you" she then removed the large bandaged that they had put on "though I can't see why" Kearia let out a small smile because she knew he couldn't see her.

"such talk from a women who's been taking care of me" Tristan said causing her to let out a small laugh as she gently wiped the wound.

"who says that" Kearia said with a small laugh in her voice "I though it would be wise to inform you that taking care of Sarmatia men is like taking care of children"

"why you say that" Tristan said as he felt her hands work across his wound gently removed dried blood and dead skin.

"Big babies the lot of you, Bors cried like a little girl when Nora poured healing potion on his wound, Galahad tired to hide from us, Gawain squealed, Arthur and yes I know he's not Sarmation man but he tried to try and convince us he needed nothing done, Lancelot kept trying to escape and you were trying to tell us that you were fine, then you passed out from blood loss. The only sensible one is Dagonet." Kearia said then took a deep breath "he sat down and took it like a man, the rest of you worse than children"

"I don't know what you are talking about women" Tristan said ignoring what Kearia just said that made her let out a small laugh so that she wouldn't wake Thor.

"whatever you say" Kearia said as she rubbed in some ointment into his wound causing Tristan to twitch and jerk "sorry, it must sting a little still"

"it's fine" Tristan said as he felt Kearia cover the wound again and moved to gently on his back "thank you"

"you're welcome" Kearia said "Arthur said if you are well enough and if I let you to meet him and the others at the round table" Kearia studied Tristan for a moment "as long as you don't moved fast or do something stupid which I know if prone in men when they are injured and don't want to show it, I will let you go, but I swear if you break the stitches on your back I am tying you down on the bed"

"noted" Tristan said as Kearia helped him out of the bed and to the door.

" I trust that you can make it the rest of the way on your own unless you want my help so you don't strain your body too much today since it is the first day that you are out of bed in about a week" Kearia said as she moved towards the door and opened it for him. "I know the answer 'I'm fine' men"

"I am fine" Tristan said as he slowly walked out of the door and headed to the round table room and left Kearia who walked back in the room and picked up Thor.

Thor cradled into his mother and wrapped his arms around her neck and his head into her shoulder. Kearia kissed his head and walked out of the room to theirs.

"momma" Thor mumbled

"shh sleep my love" Kearia said and rubbed his back and lulled him back to sleep as she opened the door and placed him on the bed next to Nora who was sleeping.

"oh Kearia" Nora said as she woke up and sat up in bed "you just get back"

"yes" she replied as Thor rolled over and snuggled into the blankets "Tristan went to see the other knights so I thought it would be a good time to escape and sleep."

"right you are" Nora said and got off the bed "sleep here I want to go out and get a few more herbs I will wake you when I get back"

"alright" Kearia said with a yawn as she crawled into bed with Thor and he moved and snuggled into Kearia.

"sleep my darling" Nora said and kissed Kearia on her head as she wrapped her arms around Thor and Thor cradled into her chest "now isn't that a pretty picture" she said as she headed to the door and left leaving Thor and Kearia asleep on the bed.

A few hours later Nora had come back but didn't have the heart to wake Kearia or Thor so she let them sleep. The sun was beginning to head towards the horizon and Nora silently laughed at herself that they almost had slept the day away.

"poor darlings" Nora said to herself as she noticed the knights walking into the tavern.

"where Kearia" Gawain said as he looked around and saw that she was missing.

"her and Thor are resting, you all took a lot of energy out of her and Thor likes to sleep" Nora said with a nod "sign of a growing boy"

"or that you kept him up all last night" Vanora said to Nora who let out a laugh

"he wanted to see what it was like" Nora said

"What was like" Lancelot asked

"he wanted to know what staying up all night would do for him" Nora said "so I kept him up till before sunrise, he will probably sleep the night, he likes sleep as much as his mother"

"shouldn't someone go and get them" Bors said "we need to celebrate"

Before anyone could answer Tristan silently headed off to find Kearia and Thor, he gave a knock on the door and when he didn't hear anything he quietly opened the door. Once inside Tristan saw that Kearia and Thor were both asleep on the bed. Thor was cradled against his mom and Kearia had her arms protectively around Thor. Tristan let a small smile pass his lips as he looked at them, he almost didn't have the heart to wake them up but he knew if he didn't someone else would only they wouldn't be a quiet about it. He walked over to the bed and lightly touched Kearia on the shoulder causing her to open her eyes and stare at Tristan.

"is it late" Kearia said quietly

"everyone is looking for you" Tristan said

"Nora never woke me up" Kearia said in realization as she sat up in bed and looked at Tristan.

They both were caught in each other's gazes and without realizing what they were doing both of them leaned forward. Each second they grew closer to each other, the strings pulled them closer until their lips meet. Both of them quickly pulled back feeling a spark between them before Tristan put his rough hand against Kearia'a smooth face and gently stroked her cheek and leaned her head up and kissed her once again.

After a few moments they heard a noise and pulled apart from each other and saw that Thor was up rubbing his eyes and looked at them both. Tristan feeling a little awkward stood up straighter as Thor intently starred at him.

"Does this mean you're my daddy now" Thor asked which caused Tristan's mind to go blank and Kearia to stare at her son "does it?"


	7. Moonlight Shadow

Here is chapter 7 sorry for the delay!

love,

dark

* * *

><p>Chp 7<p>

Moonlight Shadow

* * *

><p>It was a few days till Arthur's and Guinevere's wedding and Kearia and Tristan were avoiding each other ever since Thor's comment, who was blissfully unaware of the greater schemes of things but that was alright. Kearia didn't know what to say to Tristan and Tristan didn't know what to say to Kearia which left them at an awkward place. Kearia was helping with Vanora and Thor was with Tristan who was helping him with his riding.<p>

A few hours passed and Tristan walked over to the tavern with Thor who was chatting away about how cool it was to gallop on a horse. Tristan was listening and nodding his at the boy who ever since the incident in their room has been following him around. At first he found it annoying, but soon it grew on him to have Thor follow him when he rides and trains. It made him think of what it would be like if he had a son and that had him deep in thought he almost missed when Thor left his side and ran to his mother who was carrying a tray of ale, which in the process of Thor jumping to hug his mother, she was startled and dropped the tray cutting her hand in the process.

"oh I am sorry momma" Thor said with his head down cast as he played with the dirt with his shoe "I didn't mean to do that I was just so excited to tell you what I was taught today"

"it's alright" Kearia said as she saw Tristan walk over "how about you pick up the mugs and put them on the tray while I clean up"

"yes momma" Thor said as he slowly began to pick up the mugs that had fallen to the ground as Kearia walked behinds the bar and to a small water bucket.

Kearia saw movement and saw that Tristan had followed her to the back and motion for her to sit down and then gently took her hand and began to wash it off. She could feel his rough hands against her soft skin and a shiver went down her spine and she closed her eyes and enjoyed the touch of his skin on hers.

"it's odd" Tristan said which broke the silence

"excuse me" Kearia said as Tristan dipped a rag into the water and then run it out and placed it on her hand again.

"its foreign to me" Tristan continued "but it isn't unpleasant"

"Tristan what are you talking about" Kearia said

Tristan then put down the rag and leaned forward and kissed Kearia on the lips catching her by surprise. Keaira gasped in surprise and almost fell backwards put Tristan wrapped his arms around her waist so she remained on the stool she was sitting on. A sudden noise caused Tristan to pull back from Kearia and turned to see that it was Thor walking in with the dropped mugs.

"I brought the mugs" Thor said as he kept his gaze down casted "I am sorry again momma"

"it's alright my love" Kearia said as she got up and kissed his forehead "but if you do it again you will be punished do you hear me"

"yes momma" Thor said "I will help grandma with the washing"

"do you know where she is?" Kearia said and he nodded his head and walked away but turned and saw Tristan.

"thank you for helping me today Tristan" Thor said and then ran out the door to find Nora.

Vanora then walked in and saw them both and she held in a smirk that she was hiding behind her smile.

"oh Kearia there you are, Guinevere wanted me to find you to help her plan her wedding with Arthur but you look busy I can always tell here you are preoccupied" Vanora said with a sly smile to both her and Tristan

"no it's alright" Kearia said after Tristan had walked out once he saw Vanora's smile. "I think you scared him anyways"

"sorry" Vanora said

"haha it's okay" Kearia said

"so tell me did you soil my tables back here" Vanora said and Kearia smacked her in the arm "ouch women"

"well that's what you get" Kearia said with a frown "making your mind go down the wrong lane"

"well what am I to think" Vanora said as her and Kearia headed out to find Guinevere "I have noticed the way you both look at each other when you think no one is looking"

"I don't know what you are talking about" Kearia said with a slight blush on her face.

Hours past and Kearia was on the way to the stables to go on a ride for a few to clear her mind. Pavi was waiting patiently as she was waited for Kearia to get her ready to go riding. Kearia placed the halter on Pavi but not the saddle and got on Pavi bareback. She settled herself on the saddle and put her bow on her back just in case she came across any trouble and headed out of the stables. Once she got out of the protection of the wall Kearia could see the remains of the battle where some armor still laid as she rode through the battle field. She rode till she was on the hill where she saw the knights before the battle started. She let go off Pavi reins and closed her eyes and saw the battle once again play through her mind.

"I would have though you would be resting by now" a voice said bring her out of her mind and she opened her eyes and turned to the voice and saw Tristan on his horse next to her.

"one would think you would be at the tavern beating Gawain and Galahad at throwing knives." Kearia said and heard Tristan let out a small chuckle

"can only beat them so much before it's ruins the fun" Tristan said "how's your hand?"

"good" Kearia said "I should have known that you were going to follow me out here"

"am I that predictable" Tristan said

"yes" Kearia said "you are the most predictable man to your mannerism to how you fight Tristan, you have developed a style that is yours and you haven't altered it in years"

"how is this for predictable" Tristan said as he reached his arm out and grabbed behind Kearia head and pulled her lips to his for a quick but hot kiss

"wasn't expecting that" Kearia said as she pulled away slightly and Tristan grabbed her and pulled Kearia on to his horse so that Kearia was straddling him chest to chest with him. "Or that"

"not so predictable" Tristan said as he kissed Kearia again.

"guess not" Kearia said as she wrapped her arms around Tristan and kissed him back.

They sat like that for hours kissing, and talking on the hill till the stars came out and they said it was time for them to head back. Tristan had tied Pavi to his saddle as Kearia remained with him and had her arms around him as they rode and her head on his shoulder where her soft breathing let Tristan to determine that she had fallen asleep on their ride back to the Wall. He had put the horses away and was caring Kearia back to her room where he quietly opened the door and saw Thor already asleep in the bed and saw him wake up when he placed Kearia in the bed.

"are you going to sleep over?" Thor said sleepy as he snuggled into Kearia who was on the side in her bed. "I think it would be okay" he then let out a yawn and closed her eyes.

"another time" Tristan said as he hesitated and kissed Thor on the head and Kearia.

"goodnight daddy" Thor said sleepy as Tristan turned to leave the room where he had a smile on his face as he shut the door and walked down the hall to his room.


	8. By The Sea

Hi everyone!,

I am sorry for not updating, I have been really sick with a nasty stomach virus, which is now I hope on the way out. I hope to update quicker on this and the rest of my stories.

thanks for all of your patience,

love,

dark

* * *

><p>Chp 8<p>

By The Sea

* * *

><p>It had been a few days after Guinevere and Arthur's wedding and Kearia was cleaning up the mess that was still at the tavern. Her and Nora had been looking at a spot outside of the wall to go back and live because they both agreed that they preferred the wide open spaces and to rebuild their huts. Kearia notice Thor had begun to grow restless inside the wall, he use to be in the woods, all day or down by the sea. She knew her son missed their home and she wanted to give him another one.<p>

"Kearia" Nora said as she walked over "I found a brilliant spot"

Vanora was the only other person who knew of their plans to move away from the wall, she even said if Bors would follow she would go as well so that Kearia could continue to babysit her children and help out.

"where?" Kearia said as she dried some mugs.

"a small seashore village that sits on a cliff, and has a path that leads to the beach" Nora said with a sad smile "just like home"

"perhaps you will find company" Kearia said with a smile "you know Gusitv would want you to have fun and enjoy your years"

"I know" Nora said with a soft smile "but I won't find one as stubborn"

"oh there are plenty of stubborn men" Vanora said causing both of the women to let out a laugh.

"do you think it would be good" Kearia said

"yes" Nora said "just like our old home, it will comfort Thor" Nora said

"I hope" Kearia said as she put her mug down that she was drying "he has began to become more restless inside these walls, as well as our horses. To be able to run free and far then to go to be caged for so long, wears on them"

"when do you want to leave " Nora asked Kearia

"we should leave tomorrow morning" Kearia said "would take some time to reach it"

"almost a day if we don't stop" Nora said "two days because Thor will need a resting"

"lets do it" Kearia said

"I will start to get things ready" Nora said and she kissed Kearia on the forehead and walked off

"Kearia" Vanora said and she turned to faced the red hair women "what about your interest"

Kearia thought for it a moment and sighed "I suppose just leaving would not cause for good intention, excuse me while I find myself the scout"

"good luck" Vanora said as she watched Kearia walk away "that man better go with her or I will kick him me self"

Kearia walked around for a few minutes before she found Tristan in the stables brushing his horse. She smiled and walked over to him.

"Tristan" Kearia said and she noticed he stopped for a moment then continue to brush his horse

"yes" he said and heard Kearia walk forwards so she was in the front of his horse and gently stroked it's nose.

"Nora has found a quiet seashore village about a day's ride from here" Kearia said and waited for a moment "I plan to take Thor and go with her"

Tristan stopped his brushing and looked at Kearia who was starring at his horse.

"Thor had begun to get restless here, he is use to running around, running into the sea, chasing rabbits, being outside and not being surrounded by stone" Kearia said as she stopped at the horses nose and then looked at Tristan "I wanted to tell you, that we are going to leave tomorrow morning, we , Nora and me thought it would be best for Thor to get him back out of this wall"

Tristan remained quiet because he noticed that she was not finished talking.

"you are more than welcome to come with me" Kearia said as she finally looked at Tristan "I would like it if you came, I think Thor would too"

Tristan took a moment and put the brush down before turning back to Kearia and took a step forward so he was inches from her "I would come even if you didn't want me to" Tristan said and kissed Kearia on the lips which he felt her smile into.

"I am sorry there isn't much time to say goodbye to everyone" Kearia said "or to Arthur"

"he is a grown man" Tristan said "I have my freedom back, so I will go where I choose"

"better get packing then" Kearia said as she kissed him and then headed out of the stables to finished packing what they still had in her and Thor's room from their village that she was able to save from when they fled.

She had told Arthur and the rest of the knights that she was leaving and that they were always welcomed to visit or stay if they were around, or if they just wanted to come and visit. The knights found if hilarious that Tristan was going but stopped when Tristan gave them a threatening look. Bors had a stumped faced when Vanora said that they would be going to the same village shortly and Dagonet agreed to come along as well.

All four of them had set out at day break to the village, Thor was still sleepy so he was slumped over on Milo who watched his footing to make sure Thor remained on top of him. Nora was in the lead heading towards the village while Tristan and Kearia remained in the back. Kearia noticed Tristan's hawk flying around and saw it was headed towards her and Tristan nodded his head and she held out her arm as the hawk landed gently on her.

"you're so beautiful" Kearia cooed and softly petted the hawk before noticing it held something on its leg "Tristan, she has something on her leg"

"open it" Tristan said as he sideways glanced at Kearia as she gave him a confused looked and opened the small wrapping on the hawk's leg.

As she opened it Kearia notice it was ones of Tristan's rings that he wore on his hands and she turned and looked at him.

"my mother gave it to me before I left" Tristan said and saw Kearia let out a smile "I want you to have it"

"thank you Tristan" Kearia said as she slipped the ring on and the hawk flew off and she moved Pavi over and kissed Tristan on the cheek because he was looking forward.

Tristan remained silent but a smile was evident on his face.

After all day of traveling they rested for the night and Thor was out like a light. About halfway through the next day they reached the village.

It was set near the shores but high enough the sea wouldn't reach them. There were small houses scattered a little ways from each other and a small tavern which seemed to be the center of the small village. There was a small gate they passed as they entered the village.

"ahh Nora your back" an older gentleman said with a smile "and I see you brought guests"

"yes" Nora said as she dismounted and watched as Kearia and Tristan did the same and Tristan walked over and helped Thor off.

"welcome to our small village, I am Reindot" the man said with a warm smile "Nora has told me a lot about you three. Such a nice family"

"thank you Reindot" Nora said "now we best be off to the spots I picked out so we can get started"

"alright" Reindot said "if you ever need anything let me know, Nora knows where to find me" and with that he walked off.

Kearia looked at Reindot and Nora for a moment before a sly smile made it's way to her face. "you do" she said and Nora hushed her and began walking off towards the edge of the village.

"What does that mean mommy" Thor said and Kearia looked down at Thor.

"nothing you need to worry about for a few years Thor" Kearia said "I will tell you when you are older"

"but I never get to know anything!" Thor said and stomped off following Nora.

"seeing what you get to look forward to" Kearia said as she shook her head and began to walk but Tristan grabbed her arm and the momentum moved her to him so they were chest and chest.

"we are not having a home so close to her" Tristan said as he leaned down and kissed Kearia "I rather not hear their midnight activities" he then kissed her again "or have her hear ours"

Keaira let out a small laugh as he kissed her "you're more of a perv underneath than Lancelot is"

"don't tell him that" Tristan said as he and Kearia walked in the general direction that Nora went as well as Thor with their horses following behind them.

Soon they arrived towards the edge of the cliff and Kearia stood and looked out at the sea. She took in a deep breath and smelt the salty air and felt the wind on her face. The familiar sounds and smells, she remembers fondly. Tristan stood next to her and wrapped and arm around her waist as Kearia rested her head on his shoulder.

"it's not like Sarmatia" Kearia said quietly

"it will do" Tristan said as he felt something being pressed into his other side and looked down and saw Thor so he wrapped his other arm around the small boy.

"does this mean your going to stay with us" Thor said and Tristan nodded "so you are my daddy now?"

"I guess that means he is" Kearia said as she smiled at Thor and his face light up and he hugged Tristan tightly and with force it knocked him a little sideways.

Tristan shook his head and chuckled and let his hand remain on Thor's shoulder. He knew who Thor's father was, there was some resemblance between the two, but there were more differences. He didn't tell Kearia that he knew Cynric was Thor's father, it didn't matter. Kearia had kept Thor away from him for many years so Thor never had a father. The thought made Tristan smile a little because he knew that Thor would know only him as his father.


	9. Between Dark Times

So I realized that this story is rated M and yes there is M content so techially I dont have to tell you when stuff happens but I did incase you dont want to read it but important things happen during it so i will shut up and let you read haha.

love,

dark

* * *

><p>Chp 9<p>

Between Dark Times

* * *

><p>It had been weeks since Kearia and Tristan had begun living along the coast. Thor had become more skilled with his horse thanks to Tristan and weapons; Kearia was able to take time to herself for the first time in many years. She had realized over the years what she was able to give Thor, she was his mother, father, teacher, home, friend, doctor, and now she could just be his mother. She looked out the small window of their home and saw Tristan and Thor wrestling in the dirt. She remembered Guinevere asking her when she came to visit one day if they were going to get married like her and Arthur and Kearia remained silent because it was really none of her business.<p>

Kearia turned and slamed right into to Tristan causing her to drop her plates she was holding.

"really Tristan must you sneak up on me" she said with a huff as she turned and bent over to pick up the dishes and felt hands on her butt and someone right behind her "I knew it was a bad idea"

"to do what" Tristan said as Kearia stood up and Tristan walked her forward so her hands were against the wash bin and her back against Tristan's front.

"to bend over in front of you" Kearia said as she felt his hands slide up under her skirt and felt her backside pressed firmly against his front "where is Thor"

"with Nora" Tristan said as he began to kiss her neck. "Bors, Vanora and Dagonet are coming within a few more weeks here"

"really" Kearia said happily "when were you going to tell me"

"I just did" Tristan said

WARNING WARNING- may skip if wishes- Mature content ahead- WARNING WARNING-

Kearia went to turn and smack him but he suddenly roughly grabbed her breast and roughly ground her backside into his stiffen member.

"we have a few hours to ourselves" he said roughly in her ear and then turned her around and wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed her into the table.

Tristan then began to moved Kearia's skirt up so her under cloths began visible which he removed shortly after and let his fingers on his free hand investigate the revealed skin.

"I want to give you a taste of what it will be like after the wedding" Tristan said as he kissed her neck.

"how did you hear that" Kearia said as she let out a soft moan as she felt his fingers moving in and out of her.

"Nora has been pestering me for weeks," Tristan said "besides you're my women now"

"uh huh" Kearia said as she leaned her head back and Tristan opened the front of her shirt revealing her breast to him which he took full advantage of and kissed one gently.

Kearia moaned again and pulled Tristan to her and gave him a kiss as he undid the front of his pants and pulled him out of his pants and stroked him gently. Tristan let out a moan as he lowered his neck as he pulled Kearia hips closer to his so he was at her entrance.

Suddenly the door flew open and Kearia not entirely thinking to clear pulled her hips closer so Tristan roughly entered her as her skirt covered them up. They both let out a moan as Tristan pulled Kearia to him to hide her open shirt so it looked like they were hugging.

"what are you two doing" Nora said as she walked in holding a basket.

"I am going to kill her" Tristan said into Kearia's neck

"nothing" Kearia said trying not to move because every time she did Tristan moved inside of her "why"

"because it looks like you guys were going to do something indecent" Nora said "now come on both of you I need help with things down at the small pub"

"we will there in a moment" Kearia said trying to hold down her blush that she knew was making it ways up to her face

"alright" Nora said and left their home.

"that was…awkward" Kearia said as Tristan mumbled death threats to Nora into her neck.

Tristan then leaned back and picked up Kearia and walked back into their bedroom. The whole way Kearia let out small moans because of the movement he was making.

"we are not leaving yet" Tristan said to Kearia

"you are aware if we aren't there in a decent time she will come back Tristan" Kearia said as he climbed on the bed and had her lean back and hovered over her.

"I don't care" Tristan said as he began thrusting into Kearia who arched her back and let out loud moans. He kept messaging her breasts as he ground harder and harder into Kearia.

Her moans were getting louder and he went faster because he knew that their time was short and he wasn't going to stop till they were both done. Tristan had leaned more forward and Kearia had slipped her hands under his shirt and dug her nails into his back.

WARNING WARNING- it's safe hahah- WARNING WARNING

About a half hour later Kearia and Tristan walked into the small pub and saw Nora running about, because it was packed full of people.

"Tristan" Bors said with a smile and smacked him on his back "good to see you"

"Bors" Tristan said

"Kearia!" Vanora said happily "we came earlier, thought we would surprise you both, even Dagonet came along with us."

"that's wonderful" Kearia said with a smile even though Tristan still had a frown at being interrupted "I am glad you decided to come here"

"me to it's very quiet here" Vanora said "and no Romans here which makes it even better"

"Thor should be somewhere around here" Kearia said and then saw him playing with Vanora's children "already playing he will be happy to have some children around his age to play with"

"my girls all think he is so cute" Vanora said "who knows maybe some day we will be relatives"

Kearia smiled at Vanora and hugged her again as they both wlaked behind the bar and found Nora pouring some mugs.

"aren't you glad I made you come Kearia" Nora said with a smile

"yes this is a very pleasant surprise" Kearia said "Tristan will be happy to see people he knows, even thought he won't admit it"

"it's a trait for men" Vanora said "Bors complained the whole way here, but now he isn't complaining"

"you got that right" Nora said and Kearia let out a laugh


	10. All Good Things Come To An End

So I think the title speaks for itself.

love,

dark

p.s. i cried while writing this .

* * *

><p>Chp 10<p>

All Good Things Come To An End

* * *

><p>Kearia couldn't think of a time she was this nervous, not even when Thor was born on the ship on the way from Ireland. Not even when she told Thor goodbye when she stayed to fight the Saxons, nothing was making her as nervous as she was now. Vanora was still fixing her hair after they decided it didn't look as good as it could be, so Vanora had begun to put flowers in hair and braid it down so flowers dangled with her hair. Arthur had convinced Tristan to finally wed her in a ceremony with their friends and family. Kearia was happy the way they were but Tristan came in one night to bed and said he was going to do it properly because he wasn't going to do it again. Nora had cheered from the door way and Kearia shook her head. Now it was here, their wedding day.<p>

Nora had unpacked a stunning light blue dress from her belonging that Nora said she kept in case of a special occasion such as this and put it on Kearia. She said white was not her color, and that blue was more fitting for the wedding by the ocean.

Kearia stood now in the long blue dress as Vanora did the finishing touches on her hair.

"there we go perfect" Vanora said with a smile as she took a step back from Kearia "absolutely beautiful"

"thank you Vanora" Kearia said as she felt the flowers Vanora had weaved into her hair

"you ready darling" Nora said walking in with a smile "it's time to go"

"as I will ever be" Kearia said as Nora held Kearia's hand and they walked outside.

The sun had reflected into Kearia's eyes and she squinted as they walked outside and towards the beach. When they arrived at the beach, Kearia saw everyone was surround Tristan, and she smiled when she saw Merlin there and Vanora was smiling happy. Thor was waiting for her towards the end of all the people and he had a huge smile on his face. Tristan was waiting besides Thor and once Kearia reached them both Tristan took one arm and Thor held on to her other arm as they walked over to Merlin.

The sounds of the waves against the beach sent a calming peace upon everyone that was there. Arthur was standing off to the side with Guinevere and a smile was gracing his face. Bors was standing next to Vanora who was holding their youngest child, as Lancelot stood next to Arthur and had a smirk on his face. Dagonet had his arm crossed and smiled throughout the ceremony. Gawain and Galahad were standing with women next to them and Kearia could tell from their devious smiles that they were going to tease Tristan after they were done.

Time had seemed to slow at the moment when Merlin had declared them joined, and everyone cheered. They shared a soft kiss and Kearia had actually saw a smile on Tristan's face, Thor not being able to wait had jumped on Tristan and gave him a hug.

Kearia looked out among their friends and smiled, she then paused for a moment when she saw two figures standing off in the distant with the man's arm wrapped around the women in a loving manner and both with loving smile on their faces. Kearia studied them for a moment with her face went from confusion to shock. She looked again for a moment and rubbed her eyes to make sure it was not something that her mind had created. When she was sure they weren't a figment of her mind's creation, she looked at Tristan who gave a nod and she took off running.

When she got near they had opened their arms and she was engulfed with warmth as they hugged her.

"oh our darling girl" Melia said as Kearia looked and saw a large scar had graced her mother's gently face.

"you have grown so much" Kalen said as he kissed Kearia's head

"I thought you both were gone" Kearia said as her parents arms tighten around her.

"we almost were" Kalen said "but that is for another time"

"why don't you show us your handsome husband love" Melia said as Kearia smiled and let out a laugh as tears had run down her face and she grabbed both of their hands and walked back to the others.

It had been a months since the wedding. Kearia's parents had told her of how some travels had found them and nursed them back to health and that they were searching for Kearia ever since they had recovered. Kearia's stomach had grown over the months and Tristan couldn't be happier. Even though most of their days were filled with happiness, Kearia noticed how Tristan missed being by Arthur's side fighting. Kearia had once though that Tristan was a wild horse, free powerful and one to not be caged. She knew how he longed for the rush of battle, for that was what he knew for almost all of his life, and she couldn't keep him from what he knew. Kearia knew it was going to be hard but life was rarely easy, so she let him go and help Arthur.

He would be gone for months or weeks at a time but he would always send a letter before he returned home. Kearia just hoped her unborn child would wait for him to come back. She rubbed her swollen stomach as Thor walked in holding a large bundle of wood. Since Tristan had left Thor had grown up more, he was no longer being her little boy, but becoming a man. Tristan had that effect on Thor helping him grow so much in such a short amount of time she was greatful, happy and sad all at once.

A sudden pained ripped through Kearia as she griped the side of the table almost falling to the ground.

"momma" Thor said as he ran over "is it the baby" a cry from Kearia had sent Thor out the door looking for help.

Soon enough, Melia, Kalen and Nora showed up along with Vanora running in after them. Thor was ushered out the house with Kalen, because they said it was only women allowed. Kearia let out another painful cry as they helped her to the bed and began getting towels and water.

Tristan had been riding home when he saw in the distant his home and saw Thor was outside with Kalen so he rode faster. When he arrived he hear Kearia cry from inside and was about to walk in but Kalen stopped him.

"I wouldn't they might kill you" Kalen said "we have been kicked out as well"

"it's my child" Tristan said as he went to the door but Nora had ushered him out as well.

"apparently that doesn't matter" Kalen said with a laugh

"how long is it going to take" Thor said with excitement in his voice

"we do not know" Kalen said "the baby comes when it is ready, could be soon or hours from now"

"I hope soon" Thor said as they all looked into the home when they heard another cry

"me too" Tristan said not wanting to hear Kearia in pain.

Hours had passed when they heard a new cry from inside the home. Nora had let them in the house as Vanora and Melia had put a blanket over Kearia and sat her up in bed because she was exhausted.

"it's a little boy" Vanora said as she held the little boy and handed him to Tristan to hold for a moment.

"he's so small" Thor said as he looked at the baby

"he will grow to be as big as you even bigger" Kalen said as he looked at the small boy "have you thought of a name"

"Varric" Tristan said and Kearia nodded in agreement with a smile

"alright out all of you so she can rest" Melia said and took the baby from Tristan and shooed everyone else out of the room and then handed Varric to Kearia "both of you can use some rest"

She then walked out of the room as Kearia smiled at Varric and gently stroked his little face and he grabbed on her to hand and made some noises causing Kearia to smile.

Soon enough another message came for Tristan that Arthur needed him and the rest of the knights so he, Bors and Dagonet set off once again. This had become routine for the three of them, even Vanora saw that Bors grew tired of staying in once place and wished to be on the battle field again. Vanora had helped Kearia with Varric as he grew and as Thor grew. Days turned into weeks that turned into months, that eventually turned into years. Kearia had become accustomed to Tristan being away for long periods of time, and when he was home she gave him anything he wanted and this resulted in another child. This time it was a little girl they named Morrigan she was the last child they had. Thor had grown into a fine man, his blonde hair had grown long and his eyes had become deeper blue like the ocean. His boyish features had been replaced by a mans. He was also much taller than Kearia was and his brother who was six years behind him. Thor as he grew had come to understand why Tristan had left so much and why he had left Kearia, he was a man born from the battle, the rush of fighting and of killing and yet of all of his flaws, how much his mother loved him. Most of his life consisted of it, so he knew why his mother had let him go because she had faith he would return, he would always return. Thor had watched how hard it was on Kearia and promised to himself that he wasn't going to leave but stay he couldn't bear to break his mother's heart or to see her face when he left. Thor knew how much it hurt his mother to see his father leave, they always shared short quiet words that spoke the truth of how much they loved each other.

Varric had grown as well, his dark hair and light eyes had made him one of the more handsome men of the small village. Varric was a lot like his father, quiet and strong. Morrigan was the smallest of them and looked a lot like Kearia and shared her fire and spirit. She had learned things from her brothers about fighting and horses and how to handle herself with anything. All three of their children had the strength of both of their parents.

Keaira was at the store of the beach and looked at her reflection in the water and saw how it had changed over the years. Her hair had become lighter as she aged and now was mixed with grey hairs that went unseen as they mixed with her brown hair. She heard footsteps coming from behind her and stand in the water next to her and she saw it was Thor from his reflection. She saw how he grew into a handsome man, tall, gently, warm and strong.

"mother you are going to catch a cold" Thor said as he put a hand on her shoulder and Kearia just smiled.

"no need to worry love" Kearia said as she looked up at her son "I will be fine love don't worry"

"I don't want you getting sick" he said gently "come on let's get you back to the house"

"taking care of me now" Kearia said with a small chuckle as they both headed back up the cliff to their houses.

"After all the years you took care of me it's the least I can do mother" Thor said with a smile "Morrigan had made some soup for all of us, and Varric is getting some firewood"

"all my babies are growing up on me" Kearia said "little Morrigan is 14 already, Varric is 18 and you Thor, are 24 winters, how old I feel"

"why mother you don't look old at all" Thor said as they reached the house and walked inside and Kearia sat in a chair as Varric brought her some soup after he had set down the firewood

"it doesn't taste bad" Varric said with a smile "for once"

"hey I am getting better" Morrigan said defensively

"yes you are love" Kearia said as she took a bite of the soup "it's wonderful Morrigan"

"see Varric I told you mother would love it" Morrigan said as she stuck her tongue out at him

"she's our mother she has to like it" Varric said as another smaller women walked in the house

"sorry I am late" Juliana said as she placed some bread on the table "I just baked it for you"

"oh Juliana you didn't have to" Kearia said with a smile as she took a piece of bread

"I wanted to" she said as Thor walked over and kissed her on the cheek

"oh I can see it now grandbabies" Kearia said with a small chuckle and saw Juliana go red in the face and Thor let out a chuckle "many many grandbabies"

"oh mother" Thor said as they heard some commotion outside of the house. "stay here I will find out what it is" after kissing Juliana on her cheek he headed out of the house.

Kearia not being one to listen got up and walked outside followed by Morrigan, Varric and Juliana. When she walked outside she saw two horses in the distant and a sense of despair crawled into her. Once they drew closer Kearia saw that Bors had Tristan with him and that he was gravely injured. Thor had carried Tristan into the house and laid him in Kearia's room. She had ushered everyone out as she walked over to the bed and saw Tristan lock his eyes with her. Kearia crawled into bed and felt him wrap his arms around her body.

"I am sorry" Tristan said with strain in his voice "I have been selfish"

"no you haven't" Kearia said as they laid face to face in the bed with arms around each other both enclosed in the warm embrace.

"I have been gone to long" Tristan said "I should have stayed with you, I have been foolish"

"you gave me two children, you were always here" Kearia said as she kissed Tristan "and you always came back"

"I know, I am still sorry" Tristan said as he rested his forehead against Kearia and they both closed their eyes. "I am so tired"

"I know" Kearia said as she felt him kiss her again "I am too"

Tristan and Kearia lay in the bed wrapped in each other's arms, foreheads pressed against each other. Kearia could feel blood seeping on to the bed, and feel Tristan's breath slowing so she opened her eyes and kissed him again and felt him kiss back as she moved her head to rest under his chin and his arms tightened around her.

"sleep my love" Tristan said quietly as Kearia pressed herself fully against Tristan and closed her eyes "sleep" Tristan wrapped his arms tightly around Kearia as he felt her breathing slowing as well and then he closed his eyes after kissing her head.

Outside, the weather had begun to change, from sunshine. The clouds had rolled in and rain began to fall from the sky followed by the rain. They danced in the sky together tied to each other as they fell to the ground. Their silent dance, that was for them, two of the same yet separate and different. Snow and Rain together dancing till their ends came upon the ground.

"look it's raining and snowing" Juliana said as she stood outside with Thor and held her hand out and watched it melt on her warm hand. "it's a bad omen"

Thor let a smile pass his lips "that not what my mother says" he said as Juliana looked at her "she told me when I was little that it's a good sign. That spring is coming, winter is fading and new changes are coming" Thor then held out his hand "it's not a bad omen but one of hope, that what she always told me"

"I like that better" Juliana said as she looked at Thor "should we go and check on your mother and father?"

"yea lets go" Thor said "I will get Varric and Morrigan later to help mother" they headed over to the house and Thor opened the door "mother?" he then walked inside and didn't see her about.

Thor walked to the back where her and Tristan's bedroom was and saw them lying on the bed wrapped in each other's arms.

"mother" Thor said as he stepped closer and Juliana looked from behind him

"they are sleeping" she whispered "we shouldn't disturbed them Thor"

Thor was about to walk out when he noticed something red dripping on the floor, so he walked over and saw the bed was covered in blood. He quickly walked over to both Kearia and Tristan and gently shook their shoulders.

"mother, father" Thor said but when they didn't respond, he turned to Juliana "get someone quickly"

Juliana sprung into action and quickly ran out of the house into the snow and rain and to find Vanora, or someone who could help. Thor was at the end of the bed after a few moments of trying to wake then and stood starring at both of his parents. Vanora had run into the room with Bors and Dagonet after her and Nora as well as Melia and Kalen.

After a few moments Vanora and Nora stepped away from Tristan and Kearia and had a solemn look on their faces. Juliana broke down and cried as Varric and Morrigan came running in, Thor had pulled Juliana into his arms as well as Morrigan who broke down. Melia was holding back her tears as Kalen was rubbing her back in comfort. Varric was shaking violently both his parents in attempt to wake them up. Dagonet pulled the young boy away and held him in his arms as he pounded against Dagonet's chest. Nora gently took a sheet and with a sadden smiled covered both Tristan and Kearia.

Their cries could be heard throughout the village. The weather outside continued to wash down the small village. Arthur had been told of his old friends end, and once again everyone was gathered at the shores of the beach a few days later. Thor carried his mother who Nora dressed in the blue dress that she wore on her wedding day down to the boat and gently placed Kearia inside of the boat and kissed his mother's forehead much like she had done to him, Varric and Morrigan had placed some of Kearia's favorite flowers in her hands and kissed her cheeks as Bors, Daognet, Arthur, Lancelot, Galahad and Gawain walked Tristan over to the boat and placed him inside. Nora had washed off the blood from his body the previous night and she had his sword and placed it with him in the boat. The waves rocked the boat at the shore causing Kearia's body to move into Tristan's so she was cradled against him with her head resting on his shoulder and flowers in her hands.

Thor, Varric and Morrigan pushed the boat out into the calm sea as they headed back and everyone got their arrows ready. As soon as it was some distance from shore they sent the fire arrows to the boat and watch it go up in flames. Everyone stood at the shore watching the boat till it could no longer be seen. It was time to go back to the village.

Two loud cries drew their attention down the beach where they saw two horses. One with honey colored coat and the other with a dark grey coat. The two horses stood at the end of the beach looking at the group and as the group got closer the dark grey horse reared up on its back legs before taking off up the pathway to the cliff. The honey colored horse waited a moment before pawing the ground and taking off after the other one.

Thor had ran after the horses followed by everyone up the pathway and saw the horses running through the fields playing with each other. Thor watching them had a thought come to mind so he yelled.

"RRRRRUUUUSSSSSSSHHHHHHH" Thor yelled loudly as all the knights yelled along with him.

Both of the horses stopped and then reared up and neighed loudly before taking off into the distant, side by side as the sky opened up and snow and rain descended upon them. Free to roam.


End file.
